


It Was Pathetic

by stealyourshiny



Series: Fic Request Challenges [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/stealyourshiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Request 4 - Isabela/Jeffrey Hawke</p><p>For my roommate. She requested Isabela and Jeffrey (who is one of my Hawkes). Isabela has thoughts on Hawke being a pathetic puppy (and tries to ignore her own feelings on that point).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reanimatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatrix/gifts).



It was ridiculous.

It was _more_ than ridiculous. It was _pathetic_.

She put her hands on her hips, watching him. It was just incredibly absurd and she needed to do something about it. Now.

“Donnic!”

She rolled her eyes and flopped into the seat across from Hawke, pursing her lips and making a gesture at Corff for a drink.

“Seriously, Isabela.”

“Yes, I heard you the first twenty times, Hawke,” she replied. “I left and came back and you’re still here. Drinking. And whining about Donnic.”

“But... he’s so... so... _Donnic_ ,” the warrior whined, putting his head down on the table. Isabela took the mug that Norah brought her and sipped from it thoughtfully.

“If you knew that, why did you help her?” Isabela pointed out. Hawke made a whimper noise.

“I was NOT helping. I was trying to hinder. I all but spelled it out for her!”

“But you didn’t tell her.”

“A blind bat could have figured out what I was saying!”

“Aveline is far from the most subtle person, Jeffrey Hawke.”

He sighed and peered into his half empty mug with a miserable expression. It was cute on him, made him look like a kicked Qunari-sized puppy or something. That expression made her want to clasp him to her ample bosom and tell him it will be ok.

Which was a stupid thing to imagine. Of course there would be shagging afterward. Or during. Or something. It wasn’t like she had _feelings_ for Hawke or anything. The man was pining over _Aveline_ for Maker’s sake. She watched the cute way he scrunched up his nose as he downed more of Corff’s swill.

“I waited, you know? We were together all the time for that year when we got into Kirkwall, working for Athenril. I liked her, but she was still... mourning Wesley.” Jeffrey stared blankly at a spot on the table that she and he had carved penises and breasts into a few weeks ago. That had been a fun night. There had been none of this melancholy.

“You should get home,” she said finally. “You’ve been here all day.”

“I guess.” Isabela winced slightly, watching his fingers play with the mug in front of him. It had been melodrama before. He’d been making it silly on purpose, making light of it. She could see it now. His heart really was broken. Hawke looked so tired and upset, and it was making her chest hurt. Which was stupid, why did she care if he wanted to bang Lady Man Hands? That was obviously Aveline’s loss, as Isabela was well aware from their own occasional flings.

“You could go to the Rose? Jethann’s always good for comfort sex. Or Katriana.” Her brown eyes flicked over toward his face to see what he thought of that idea. Hawke shrugged and pushed away from the table, standing a little unsteadily.

“I’ll just go home and listen to my mother prattle on about wanting grandchildren and things,” he murmured. Jeffrey tossed a few coins onto the table, enough to pay for Isabela’s drink too, and swerved slowly out the door.

Isabela watched him go, putting down her drink. She was not going to think about sad blue eyes, and a kicked puppy look. He was a grown man. A fun lay, definitely, but nothing more. Her eyes rested for a moment on the table, staring at the dicks and tits that they’d carved into the wood together. He was fun too.

And funny.

And big. Not just in the sex department either, there was something comforting about his wide shoulders, strong arms and his broad hairy chest, and the fact that she had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss him.

It didn’t matter though, because he was pining for the Woman-Shaped Battering Ram, and it wasn’t like she was anything other than in lust with him.

Really.

Isabela looked to the door again, almost half-hoping he’d come back in. He didn’t, but Varric had come down the stairs and settled across from her.

“Hey Rivaini, you up for some Wicked Grace tonight? Hawke dropped out.”

“Yeah, why not? You up to getting you arse kicked?”

“Please, you lost the last three hands,” Varric pointed out. Isabela scooped up the coins that Hawke had left on the table and pocketed them.

She really didn’t care. She had things to worry about that were more important. Like the Relic, and getting a damn ship, and beating the smallclothes off of Varric at Wicked Grace. Isabela sighed and picked up the cards that Varric set in front of her, trying to focus.

Why did she suddenly want to punch Aveline in the mouth?


End file.
